Herausragende Quellen
[[Datei:Thumb_HQ_animated.gif|thumb|right|Allein die auf dieser Seite vorgestellten herausragenden Quellen steuern rd. 40% des Textteiles der untersuchten Arbeit bei. (Vergrößerung)]] It's not implausible to write a 75-page paper in two days. It's just miserable. I don't need much sleep, and when I get cranking, I can churn out four or five pages an hour. First I lay out the sections of an assignment — introduction, problem statement, methodology, literature review, findings, conclusion — whatever the instructions call for. Then I start Googling. Ed Dante: The Shadow Scholar ---- thumb|left|Plagiate von Quellen der [[:Kategorie:Wissenschaftlicher_Dienst|Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestags.]]Wissenschaftliche Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages - Acht bislang unveröffentlichte Ausarbeitungen der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages wurden in der Arbeit plagiiert. Nach aktuellem Auswertungsstand rd. 12% der Textzeilen der untersuchten Arbeit aus diesen Quellen. Die Plagiate finden sich auf über 75 Seiten der untersuchten Arbeit verstreut. ---- thumb|right|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Volkmann-Schluck 2001|Volkmann-Schluck 2001]] Volkmann-Schluck 2001 - Dieses Arbeitspapier von Sonja Volkmann-Schluck, angefertigt auf Basis ihrer Diplomarbeit aus dem Wintersemester 2000/2001 an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München, wurde zerlegt und über weite Textpassagen in die Arbeit des Verfasser eingearbeitet. Eine Auswilderung, die nach aktuellem Auswertungsstand beachtliche 8% der Textzeilen der untersuchten Arbeit ausmacht. Die Plagiate finden sich über 56 Seiten der untersuchten Arbeit verstreut. ---- thumb|left|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung|Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung]]Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung - Plagiate aus Publikationen der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung. Für eine Dissertationsschrift eine durchaus ungewöhnliche Quelle. ---- thumb|right|Plagiate aus [[:Kategorie:Presse|Tages- und Wochenpresse]]Tages- und Wochenpresse - Ebenfalls ungewöhnlich für eine Dissertation - Plagiate aus der Tages- und Wochenpresse, von der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung über die Neue Zürcher Zeitung bis DIE WELT und DIE ZEIT. Darunter auch der Artikel von Barbara Zehnpfennig, dessen Plagiat die ersten Absätze der Einleitung der untersuchten Arbeit beisteuert sowie weitere Teile des Anfangs- und Schlußteils. ---- thumb|left|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:CRS Annotated Constitution 1992|CRS Annotated Constitution 1992.]] Wissenschaftliche Dienste des US Congress - Über Seiten finden sich Übersetzungsplagiate aus einer Quelle der Congressional Research Services, der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des US Congress. ---- thumb|right|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Fuchs 2002|Fuchs 2002.]] Deutscher Bundestag - Der Verfasser plagiiert aus der Einleitung einer Publikation des Referates Öffentlichkeitsarbeit des Deutschen Bundestages zum EU-Verfassungskonvent - und schlachtet diese nahezu vollständig aus. ---- thumb|left|Plagiate aus den Publikationen [[:Kategorie:Stiftungspublikation|politischer Stiftungen.]] Politische Stiftungen - Ebenfalls auffällig sind die Plagiate aus Publikationen der CDU-nahen Konrad-Adenauer- und der CSU-nahen Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung. ---- thumb|right|Plagiate aus [[:Kategorie:Rede|Reden und Vorträgen.]] Reden und Vorträge - Auch aus Reden und Vorträgen bediente sich der Verfasser intensiv, so beim Botschafter der Europäischen Union in den USA, Günter Burghardt, beim Präsidenten des Bundesgerichtshofs, Prof. Dr. Günter Hirsch, sowie aus einer Festrede beim Staatsakt zur Feier des fünfzigjährigen Bestehens des Bundesverfassungsgerichts von Prof. Dr. Gerhard Casper. ---- thumb|left|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Häberle 2006|Häberle 2006.]] Häberle 2006 - Der Verfasser der Arbeit plagiiert seinen Doktorvater - er übernimmt dessen Quellenangaben und fingiert so die eigene Teilnahme am wissenschaftlichen Diskurs. Nebeneffekt: der Verfasser steigert Umfang und Gewicht des eigenen Quellenverzeichnisses - Guttenbergs Gießkanne. ---- thumb|right|Plagiate aus [[:Kategorie:Pernice 2001|Pernice 2001.]] Pernice 2001 - Textlich hingegen bedient sich der Verfasser bei einem tatsächlichen Schüler Häberles - streicht beim Abschreiben jedoch die Worte "meinem Lehrer" aus dem plagiierten Text. Siehe auch *Quellenverzeichnis *Qualitative Statistik *Herausragende Fundstellen Kategorie:Bericht